


The Contest of the Crowns

by ZoneRobotnik



Series: Hide the Moon Saga [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Gen, References to kidnapping, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: While Rapunzel and Varian are still getting used to life outside Gothel's tower, a Princess event comes to Corona!
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Series: Hide the Moon Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778857
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	The Contest of the Crowns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Victini01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victini01/gifts).



> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney
> 
> ((A/N: Victini01 wanted to see what the "Contest of the Crowns" part of this particular AU would be and, since it won't really come up in the main story, I decided to write this for them for their birthday today. Happy birthday!))

“Varian, can you pass me a new thing of the blue paint?” Rapunzel asked, holding out a hand. “I ran out.”  
  
“Yep.” He got up and walked over to open it and set it down, taking the empty one away to dispose of it.  
  
“Thanks~!” She said cheerfully.  
  
He smiled and walked back to his alchemy, carefully pouring the contents of the vial into one of his alchemy bombs.  
  
“And what is _that_ going to do, huh?”  
  
He jolted and looked over his shoulder at Cassandra standing behind him. “Cassandra, hi!”  
  
“Hi.” She nodded. “Princess, your parents want you to to join them in the gazebo.”  
  
“Now?” Rapunzel pouted. “But, I'm almost done...”  
  
Cassandra sighed heavily. “ _How_ almost?”  
  
Rapunzel did a few more strokes, then stood back. “Done!”  
  
Cassandra looked at it, then at her with a cringe. “Er, let's get you changed and the paint cleaned off.” She took her hand gingerly and Rapunzel put the paintbrush in rinse water before following her away.  
  
Varian got up and walked over to look at the painting, smiling as he looked at the view she was painting. “Beautiful as always.”  
  
Pascal squeaked his agreement on his shoulder.  
  
–  
  
“We're here!” Rapunzel said as she and Varian joined her parents at the gazebo. “What's going on?”  
  
Her father raised an eyebrow. “You took a little while.”  
  
“She was painting, I was doing alchemy.” Varian shrugged. “What do you need, Your Majesty?”  
  
King Frederic smiled. “An official Princess event is upon us; The Contest of the Crowns.”  
  
Rapunzel gasped excitedly. “The Contest of the Crowns? Are you kidding, that's great!” Varian raised an eyebrow as she went on. “The Contest of the Crowns! I can't believe it! The Contest of the—what _is_ 'The Contest of the Crowns'?”  
  
Cassandra rolled her eyes while Varian and Pascal giggled.  
  
“It's a friendly competition between the Princesses of the Seven Kingdoms.” Queen Arianna explained.  
  
“What are we competing in?” Rapunzel asked eagerly.  
  
“Well, we don't know yet.” Queen Arianna admitted. “You see, it's up to each Queen to select an event.”  
  
“And the most important part, you'll need a _partner_ for the competition. And while Varian may not be a Princess, or even a girl, he _is_ the closest thing to a sibling that you have.” King Frederic gestured to him.  
  
“Begging your pardon, Your Majesties, but don't you think that his, uh...temper may be a concern?” Cassandra spoke up.  
  
“Varian will be fine!” Rapunzel wrapped her arms around him cheerfully. “We're going to compete in The Contest of the Crowns and WIN! And make a whole bunch of new friends, too!”  
  
Varian chuckled. “Well, if they're feeling friendly.”  
  
–  
  
“The Contest of the Crowns?” Eugene asked as he was getting a massage. “Well, that certainly sounds exciting. Are you sure you're up for it, though?”  
  
“Eugene, we are up for _anything_.” Rapunzel assured him. “Ohh, Varian, we should wear matching clothes!” She bounced on the balls of her feet excitedly.  
  
“How about in Corona's colors? Purple, gold and white?” Varian grinned.  
  
“Yes!” She hugged him and then ran out of the room. “I'm going to the tailor!”  
  
Eugene sighed as he watched her go. “Ever the whirlwind, that one.”  
  
“You know you love that about her, though.” Varian grinned and walked out after her.  
  
It had been two months since they escaped Gothel and it was still hard to believe sometimes that they did. The King and Queen had been lenient on Rapunzel considering her eighteen years of captivity, so he was surprised they were dropping this on her already. He decided to take a trip to the library to learn all he could about the Seven Kingdoms, because Gothel certainly hadn't had anything on them in her books – the ones she let them read, at least.  
  
After finding the books he needed, he took them from the library and headed for Rapunzel's room, where he found Cassandra cleaning up. “Hey.” He nodded.  
  
“...Hi.” She nodded. “So...I thought your lab was in Old Corona?” She gestured to his alchemy kit.  
  
“It is, but I'm over here so often that I got a portable set. Besides, never know if it might come in handy.” He shrugged.  
  
“Hm...” Cassandra sighed. “Well, can you clean it up?”  
  
He chuckled and set the books down. “Okay.” He walked over to start cleaning up.  
  
“What're those books?” She looked over at them.  
  
“Everything I could find on the Seven Kingdoms. And also some etiquette books.” He replied. “I'm going to read them and teach Rapunzel what I learn.”  
  
“Will she learn it better that way?” Cassandra raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Mmhm.” He finished cleaning up and walked over to grab the books and sat at Rapunzel's desk, dropping them up and grabbing paper and quill to take notes.  
  
Cassandra cleaned around him and then left him to it. By the time Rapunzel returned, the paper was filled with the names of every princess of each Kingdom. She walked over to look over his shoulder, always happy to watch him work.  
  
“Sissy, you're in my light.” He looked up at her with a grin.  
  
“You having fun?” She asked.  
  
“Uh-huh. Here, you'll want to memorize these names.” He handed her the paper and she looked at them.  
  
“Uhm...I just _know_ I'm going to butcher some of these names.” Rapunzel groaned.  
  
“Well, luckily, we'll be hearing them when they arrive.” Varian smiled.  
  
Rapunzel wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “What would I do without you?”  
  
“Embarrass yourself.” He grinned and she playfully bumped her head against his.  
  
“Yeah, you're right.” She sighed and nodded.  
  
–  
  
The next week was spent memorizing names and learning different dances with Queen Arianna instructing.  
  
“One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. Now you two try it.” She said with a gentle smile as she showed them how to dance with one of the male staff.  
  
“Okay...” Rapunzel faced Varian. “Uhm, curtsy first, right?”  
  
“Yes.” Queen Arianna nodded.  
  
Rapunzel nodded and curtsied as Varian bowed and then they held hands, moving together in a waltz. “Let the man lead.” Queen Arianna reminded them, and they quickly corrected themselves.  
  
Then it was etiquette with the Royal Advisor, Nigel.  
  
“Hm, are you positive you want _him_ to help you?” Nigel asked, looking down his nose at Nigel.  
  
“You know, we don't really need you to learn this stuff.” Varian said, raising an eyebrow. “I've been reading up on this stuff.”  
  
“Oh-ho-ho. Well, then, show me what you have learned. Find the salad fork.” Nigel gestured to the forks laying out.  
  
Varian walked over and looked them over thoughtfully before he picked one out and held it up. “Well?”  
  
“...Hmph. Beginner's luck.” Nigel sneered.  
  
“Just admit that I'm not the 'small-town shrew' you think I am. And, yes, I've heard you.” Varian tapped his ears. “My ears may not be as big as yours, but they're pretty sharp.”  
  
Rapunzel giggled a bit before gasping and quickly looking to the side with a faux innocent look.  
  
Nigel groaned. “Just be sure to keep your temper _in check_.”  
  
“I _know_.” Varian said, his eyes flashing.  
  
“There will be no _glowing_ while the royals from the Seven Kingdoms are here.” Nigel said sternly. “Keep. Your. Temper.”  
  
“...Yes, sir.” Varian said, slumping his shoulders a bit. Rapunzel walked over and hugged him.  
  
–  
  
The day came that the Princesses and Queens arrived. Varian and Rapunzel put on their matching clothes and Varian let Cassandra pin his bangs and neatly tie his hair back with a golden ribbon. “Alright, you two, remember: no fun and games this time. You've been learning how everything works, so just....relax and...try to enjoy yourselves, but not too much.”  
  
“We'll be okay.” Rapunzel assured her.  
  
“I hope so, because these girls have been raised as Princesses, and you've only had two months of experience and one week of actual training.” Cassandra smoothed out Rapunzel's purple and gold dress and then her white gloves.  
  
“We'll be okay.” Varian assured her.  
  
Cassandra still looked worried, but she stepped back and bowed her head as they walked out of the room.  
  
Cleaned up and neatly dressed, no one could know that Varian wasn't a prince, much less that he had been living in the tower for the past six years. Rapunzel had also been cleaned up and her hair was topped with an adorable golden bow to match his ribbon.  
  
Her dress was long and purple with golden trimming and white ribbons. Her gloves were white and she wore white pearl earrings. Varian was wearing a purple tailcoat with golden trimming, white pants and golden boots. His gloves, like Rapunzel's, were white. Rapunzel had gone without shoes, as usual, but she wore golden ribbons on her ankles.  
  
Rapunzel was feeling nervous, he could tell, and he gently took her hand and squeezed it with a reassuring smile. They stepped out to where the King and Queen were waiting and found everyone else already gathered.  
  
“Welcome, one and all, to The Contest of the Crowns!” The announcer said as he stood next to a tall trophy.  
  
Around them, the Princesses and Queens were quietly watching, so Varian moved his hand from Rapunzel's and nodded to one of the others, who had their hands clasped in front before he clasped his hands behind his back. Rapunzel nodded and clasped her hands in front daintily.  
  
“The Queens of all Seven Kingdoms have selected seven spectacular challenges, but only the top two teams will make it to the final event,” the announcer went on, “and have the chance to have their names engraved for eternity,” he gestured to the trophy, “on the hallowed Contest of the Crowns trophy!”  
  
The trophy was awkwardly-big, garish, boring and golden all over. Honestly, in terms of prizes, it was a bit of a letdown but Varian wasn't going to judge - out loud.  
  
“Competitors, your time is about to begin!” The announcer said with a big smile as the crowd cheered.  
  
–  
  
“This is so exciting!” Rapunzel said as she and Varian walked into the area everyone was getting ready to compete in. “I have never seen so many princesses!”  
  
“I mean, the only one you've seen is the one in your mirror.” Varian pointed out, and she nudged him with a smile.  
  
“Okay, smarty-pants.” She said, smirking.  
  
“Oh, I'm a 'smarty-pants'? Let's see if you can tell me which Kingdom is which.” Varian smirked.  
  
Rapunzel looked around, then nodded, looking at the Princesses dressed in elegant blue and yellow dresses each. “That's Koto.”  
  
“Correct.” Varian smiled.  
  
Rapunzel looked to the other side, where they saw girls in earthy tones dancing. “That's Neserdnia.”  
  
“Yep.” He nodded and they walked on through the room. “Next?”  
  
She looked around. “Bayangor.” She said, gesturing towards women sitting in a meditative pose dressed in teal and pink. “That's Galcrest over there.” She nodded to a couple girls that were doing push-ups with each other, dressed way too warmly for the area. Then she stopped and looked over at a screeching sound. “And that's Ingvarr.”  
  
The warrior-looking women in maroon outfits looked up from sharpening their swords. Rapunzel waved cheerfully and Varian tilted his head to the side thoughtfully.  
  
“I thought Corona only had _one_ Princess.” One of the women commented.  
  
“That's true, but Varian here was raised in the tower with me. He was kidnapped, too,” Rapunzel explained, “so, he's like a little brother to me.”  
  
“That's a boy?” The other one commented.  
  
Varian frowned. “One could say the same about if you're a woman or not, Princess Borna.” He said calmly.  
  
“That's fair!” She laughed. “You gotta admit, though, you are _really_ pretty for a boy.”  
  
Varian sighed, clasping his hands behind his back. “I inherited my mother's looks.”  
  
“She must've been quite lovely, then.” Borna smiled.  
  
“We have to get ready. Good day, Princess Borna, Princess Slava.” Varian nodded to Rapunzel and they walked off together.  
  
“They seem nice.” Rapunzel said as they walked over to where their banner was hung.  
  
“Well, nice enough.” He sat down on a chest.  
  
“Guess what?” She grinned and pulled out a box. “I made us something~!”  
  
“What is it?” He asked eagerly.  
  
She opened the box. “Matching team bracelets!” She held up the purple and gold bracelets that had their names and “Corona” on them. “Go Corona!”  
  
He grinned and took one, putting it on as she did the same and then they high-fived.  
  
They heard the Princesses from Koto laughing as they passed by. “'Matching team bracelets'...really!”  
  
“Well, hey, at least we decided to _match our clothes_. _You_ couldn't even do _that_.” Varian smirked and they looked offended and walked off.  
  
Rapunzel giggled. “Now, let's go get them!” She hugged Varian and pumped her fist in the air.  
  
He grinned and hugged her back, smirking at the Princesses of Koto. “We're going to _win_ this.”  
  
Pascal squeaked his excited agreement.  
  
–  
  
“Our first event has been chosen by the Queen of Koto.” The announcer said as they gathered in the throne room, which had been decorated with more thrones for the visiting Queens. “Ballroom dancing in the traditional Kotoan style.”  
  
The Kotoan Princesses curtsied to each other and then walked forward to start dancing to show the other Princesses how to do it. Queen Hilda of Ingvarr looked annoyed and exasperated.  
  
“Contestants, please take the floor.” The announcer said.  
  
“We got this.” Varian told Rapunzel quietly as they joined the others on the floor. He bowed at the waist and she curtsied before they started to dance together, one hand behind their backs as they touched hands, moving side to side and switching hands as they copied what the Kotoan Princesses did.  
  
“You know...this is kind of boring.” Rapunzel said quietly as they danced.  
  
“So is spending any time with Nigel, but we have to behave if we don't want to upset your parents.” Varian reminded her.  
  
“Maybe we could...spice things up? I brought my flute.” Rapunzel grinned.  
  
Varian raised an eyebrow and she sighed. “No?”  
  
“Not if we want to _win_.” He smirked. “But, we can have a jam session later to unwind.”  
  
“Okay.” She grinned.  
  
They finished the dance and the event came to an end with them bowing and curtsying again.  
  
“You did great.” Varian said as they hugged after it was done.  
  
Rapunzel smiled up at her parents and then they broke the hug to go with the other Princesses to wait for the next event.  
  
“That was actually kind of fun! A bit boring, but fun!” Rapunzel giggled.  
  
“Gotta find fun in the boring side of life. Even talking to Nigel.” Varian grnned.  
  
She playfully shoved him and he shoved back, laughing.  
  
“Alright, so I suppose you're _not_ all talk.” They looked over as the Kotoan Princesses walked up to them. “But, we'll see how you fare the _rest_ of the contest.”  
  
“With my brother by my side, I can do _anything_!” Rapunzel hugged him tightly.  
  
“Your dancing was lovely.” Varian said with a pleasant smile. “Good luck during the rest of the contest.”  
  
They walked away and he smiled at Rapunzel. “Jam session?”  
  
She smiled and they sat down with her playing the flute, Pascal beating on little drums and Varian snapping his fingers as he sang some Coronian folksong.  
  
–  
  
“A Princess must identify the correct cutlery.” The announcer told them as they stood around a table covered in different kinds of forks. “Which fork is...the oyster fork?”  
  
“Alright, we've gone over this a few times.” Varian told her. “Don't touch anything until we know for sure.”  
  
“Right.” Rapunzel nodded. “...Can I play with the oysters, though?”  
  
“No, Rapunzel.” He shook his head patiently, then spoke quietly. “The oyster fork has a bit more of a curve to it, and the other tines are wider than the center one.”  
  
“So, it has three, uh, tines?” Rapunzel asked quietly.  
  
“Correct. Can you find it?” Varian nodded to the forks in front of them.  
  
Rapunzel looked around, then moved her hand over one, looking at him. He smiled and grabbed one just like it and she picked it up before they held them up together.  
  
“Correct!” The announcer said cheerfully.  
  
“Good job.” Varian praised, and Rapunzel beamed.  
  
–  
  
Things were looking good, they were solidly in the lead so far with Ingvarr second. He hadn't expected the warrior women to be able to pick out an oyster fork or dance elegantly, but they seemed to be doing very well.  
  
Next was an event that took place outside, in the woods. “Befriending woodland creatures is a must for the modern princess.” The announcer said as they all went into the woods. “Whoever emerges from the forest with the most critters wins.”  
  
“Hmm, so we want quantity over quality.” Varian said thoughtfully. “Let's see...we could go for birds, those are easy to carry in groups.”  
  
Rapunzel gasped. “What about a wolf and cubs?” She pointed to them.  
  
“How about a deer and fawns?” Varian suggested.  
  
“That might be less alarming. “ Rapunzel agreed.  
  
They walked around the woods together and managed to befriend three deer, two bunnies, two raccoons, four birds and two lizards. They returned when the horn sounded to let them know time was up and stood with their finds.  
  
Just looking at the numbers, Varian could tell that they'd beaten the others and he affectionately stroked the fur of one of the raccoons, who had decided to take residence on his shoulder. It purred happily and nuzzled him.  
  
He was a little sad to let them all go free again and he stroked the fur of the raccoon on his shoulders before letting him go. “Take care, little guy.”  
  
The raccoon chattered at him before running off with the other one. He waved after him and then walked with Rapunzel to join the other Princesses.  
  
–  
  
“Today's event, Steed Capering, is off to a smashing start with the first five teams putting in solid performances!” The announcer stated as Rapunzel helped Varian up onto Fidella before she climbed onto Maximus.  
  
“Remember, Rapunzel, we want to _win_ , to show them that you _deserve_ to be among them.” Varian smiled at her.  
  
“Yes, Team Ingvarr is _perfectly_ in sync!” The announcer went on.  
  
She nodded. “I know. I know, and we _will_. But...maybe a _bit_ of music?” She pulled out the flute.  
  
He shook his head. “No way. Do you _want_ the other Princesses to laugh at you? We'll have a celebratory jam session later.”  
  
“Team Corona, please take your mark.” The announcer said.  
  
She sighed and put it away. “Ooookay.”  
  
Varian smiled encouragingly. “Come on, we practiced this before, we'll do fine. Maximus and Fidella are the perfect team, and so are we.”  
  
“Yeah!” She nodded, then held her head high as they started out, moving in perfect sync together around the ring. She held up a hand to wave to the crowd and Varian chuckled and waved as well as they kept it up.  
  
“And an enthusiastic show of synchronization from Team Corona!” The announcer said as they continued around the ring together.  
  
When they were done, they high-fived and then she climbed off her horse to catch him as he hopped off. “We did it!”  
  
He grinned up at her.  
  
“Nice job.” They looked up to see Princess Slava walking to them, Princess Borna by her side. “We just may face you at the end.”  
  
“Someone's confident.” Varian grinned. “We still have a few more to go before the final.”  
  
“That's true.” She smirked. “You know, I thought you were just a pretty face, but there might be some merit to you, after all.”  
  
“And I thought that you wouldn't be able to pass the elegance events, but you're actually doing pretty good.” Varian smirked.  
  
“It's so _good_ that you're making friends!” Rapunzel hugged him happily.  
  
“See you around.” Princess Slava nodded and they walked away.  
  
Varian smiled at Rapunzel.  
  
–  
  
The next event was indoors, once again in the redecorated throne room. “Six teams remain in the Embroider-a-thon!” The announcer said as they all sat down at a long table and started on the task.  
  
Embroidery was one of the few things that Gothel actually did with Rapunzel and Varian. It was calm, it was quiet, it didn't involve _anything_ being spilled or dropped and the results were always pretty. So they had no problem at all working together to make a beautiful embroidery in record time.  
  
Judging by the cries of pain from Princess Natasha of Koto, they weren't going to be moving past this event. Galcrest had failed the last event, and now Koto would be going. They were finally eliminating teams from the list.  
  
Like before, Ingvarr surprised Varian with their skill in something elegant and not at all suiting to their appearance. They were certainly impressive.  
  
Of course, none of them could beat Varian's and Rapunzel's beautiful banner of Corona Capital with the name “Corona” above it and flowers and birds to the side. The announcer proudly held it up with them at the end and they high-fived in victory.  
  
The others were nice too, but didn't get as much applause. Koto ended up not even finishing theirs in time.  
  
–  
  
“A Princess must keep her composure during the Wild Carriage!” The announcer declared, showing them the next event, a wooden carriage with horse on top of a pole being controlled by a wheel that moved back and forth wildly. Varian watched the machine with fascination in his eyes, wondering if they'd let him study it later.  
  
While most of them did pretty good, the Princesses of Pittsford were thrown out and Varian winced as they were just barely caught by guards. Then it was their turn and they climbed into it. Rapunzel smiled and helped him in before climbing in herself and then she held his hand with one hand. “We can do this.” She assured him.  
  
He nodded and squeezed her hand and then they were going, moving back and forth wildly. They sat back against the back of the seat and let it swing them back and forth, waving to the crowd gracefully as they enjoyed the ride until it was over.  
  
They climbed out and Eugene came over to hug them both. “You two doing okay?” He asked. “You don't feel dizzy?”  
  
“After living with _her_?” Varian smirked at Rapunzel.  
  
“We're fine.” Rapunzel assured him with a grin, and then they walked off to join the other Princesses, Rapunzel giving Eugene a kiss on the cheek as they left his side.  
  
–  
  
“And who will win the Great Cake Bake-Off?” The announcer asked eagerly.  
  
Next up was baking, and _that_ was something Rapunzel and Varian both had _way_ too much practice doing. By the time it was time to present, they had baked and decorated a huge five-tier cake that was big enough to feed everyone in the hall and still have leftovers. Rapunzel swung by on their embroidered banner and added a final touch Varian tossed to her, one last rose, and then they high-fived after she landed next to him with a big smile while the crowd cheered excitedly.  
  
Pascal did a drumroll on his little drums and the announcer spoke again. “And the two teams progressing to the finals will be Ingvarr...” there was wild applause, “and Corona!” The cheers erupted full-force and Varian and Rapunzel smiled at each other excitedly.  
  
“We did it!” She cheered, hugging him.  
  
He grinned and nodded. “Just one more event and then victory is ours!”  
  
“ _Now_ who's feeling confident?” Princess Borna walked up to them with Princess Slava behind her. “We'll see how you fare against _our_ event.”  
  
“We'll just have to do our best and see where we land!” Rapunzel said, still hugging Varian.  
  
Princess Slava smirked. “We'll see, indeed.” They walked away together.  
  
Rapunzel looked at Varian. “I'm excited! Are you excited?”  
  
“Oh, definitely! I read up on Ingvarr and, wow, the things they have there...” He sighed happily. “It's enough to make an alchemist swoon.”  
  
She giggled and led him away from the throne room. “Come on, let's go get some celebratory cupcakes!”  
  
“After all that baking, I _am_ pretty hungry.” He grinned.  
  
–  
  
The next, and final, event took place in an arena. The other Princesses took seats in the audience with their mothers and Team Corona and Team Ingvarr waited in tents set up “backstage”.  
  
“You are _vibrating_ with excitement.” Rapunzel teased him.  
  
“I can't help it, I am _really_ excited to see what we're going to be doing!” Varian grinned.  
  
“Well, don't get so excited you fall over.” Rapunzel giggled.  
  
“In a matter of moments,” the announcer said, “the top two teams will go head-to-head in the final event, _Capture the Flag_!” The audience cheered and Rapunzel and Varian looked at each other excitedly.  
  
“You know, I'm really glad that you're my partner.” Rapunzel said, hugging him. “I mean, I can't think of anyone that knows me better, or can keep me calm enough to not do something, heh, _crazy._ I'm glad that they let you join it with me.”  
  
“Aw, sis.” He grinned. “It's you and me, no matter what. It would take a world-ending event to separate us.”  
  
“You and me forever.” Rapunzel hugged him tighter.  
  
“Forever and ever, the Sun and the Moon.” He grinned.  
  
She rubbed his head. “Never to part.” She kissed his forehead sweetly.  
  
“Contestants, get ready!” The announcer called.  
  
“It's time.” Rapunzel smiled.  
  
He nodded and they hugged once more before pulling away and walking out to leave the tent and go to the arena.  
  
“Hey,” Princess Salva said as they walked with the Princesses from Ingvarr, “is it true what we've been hearing? You're an alchemist?”  
  
“I didn't know they _had_ those in Corona.” Princess Borna added.  
  
“I'm the only one.” Varian grinned.  
  
“Well, we have a _lot_ of alchemists over in Ingvarr, as I'm sure you've heard about.” Princess Salva said, raising an eyebrow suggestively. “And while we don't _normally_ consider recruiting boys...”  
  
Varian chuckled. “Thank you _very_ much for the offer, and I'd _love_ to visit sometime, but it would take a world-ending event for me to _ever_ leave my sister.” He took her hand and squeezed it.  
  
“Undying loyalty. I'm envious.” Princess Salva chuckled. “Well, good luck in the event.”  
  
“Same to you.” He nodded and then they entered the arena.  
  
“It's the moment you've all been waiting for!” The announcer said as they entered. “The conclusion of the most _thrilling_ Contest of the Crowns!”  
  
“Here we go.” Rapunzel said to Varian as they stood next to the other team.  
  
“Brought to us by the Queen of Ingvarr...” the announcer said, and she raised a hand to wave with a hint of a smile as people cheered, “it's the _final event_! Capture the Flag! From the ferocious, fanged fury of...” the ground started to rumble under their feet and Varian brought his fists up to his face excitedly as the source was revealed, “of....” the announcer said again, building suspense as it came out, “of...” flame burst out of an opening in the ground and people cheered in excitement. Varian grabbed Rapunzel's arm excitedly and shook her a bit and she laughed from his enthusiasm, “of...” the announcer said again, and then a large shape loomed over them in the smoke as he finally finished, “The Iron Lion!”  
  
Varian let out a little squeal as the mechanical beast was fully revealed. “This is so cool!”  
  
Rapunzel giggled. “You ready to fight it?”  
  
“I hope I can get a look inside!” He said excitedly as it roared. “Amazing! The science involved in its construction is just--”  
  
“The first team to grab the flag wins.” The announcer said, his voice speaking over anything Varian said after that. “Good luck!”  
  
“Okay, enough gawking.” Rapunzel nudged Varian with a giggle.  
  
“Right.” Varian cleared his throat. “Sorry about that.”  
  
“On your marks...”  
  
“Good luck.” Princess Salva smirked.  
  
“We'll win.” Rapunzel assured her.  
  
“Get set...”  
  
They all took stances preparing to run, and when the horn blew the Iron Lion swung its right paw. Varian and Rapunzel ducked around it and Rapunzel went around the back while Varian jumped onto the paw when it lowered again and hung on, climbing up. It moved to try to shake him off, but he was persistant.  
  
A short turn knocked them both off and the Ingvarrian Princesses also took hard blows, all of them hitting the ground hard. Varian clenched his fists and closed his eyes, focusing to keep from glowing in front of everyone, and then he got back up. “Okay, so we need to strategize.”  
  
“What do you suggest?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
Varian looked thoughtful. “I'll distract it, while you go for the tail. It'll swing you right up and you can get the flag.”  
  
“You're smaller and more agile, you should get it.” Rapunzel frowned.  
  
“But _you're_ the _Princess_.” Varian smiled. “Come on, it'll work. You ready?”  
  
She nodded and they clasped hands and nodded firmly before they broke apart and Varian ran to the Iron Lion, who swung a paw to knock him back. Rapunzel ran with him and slid under while he jumped onto the paw again, then ran to grab the tail as it swung up. She jumped off and landed on the back, feet placed to keep her balance as it tried to shake her off.  
  
Varian managed to climb up it's leg and got on the face, hanging on tightly as it thrashed around. “Geez, you do _not_ want to be ridden, huh?” He said as he slowly made his way up.  
  
He gasped as he saw one of the Princesses grab Rapunzel and toss her to the ground. His eyes flashed and he shook his head before he ran over and grabbed the flag just moments before Princess Borna could. She gasped and looked up at him and he gripped the flag tightly, then looked over at Rapunzel, who had gotten up and was cheering his grabbing the flag.  
  
“Looks like Corona won.” He said as the announcer called out the winner. Then he slid down and hopped off the Iron Lion to join Rapunzel, flag in hand. They hugged upon meeting each other again and then he looked her over anxiously.  
  
“I'm fine, Varian.” She giggled and brushed his bangs, which had come loose of the pin, out of his face. “I'm fine.”  
  
He smiled and hugged her tighter. “Good. Because I...I almost...but I didn't.”  
  
“You didn't.” Rapunzel smiled. “Good boy.”  
  
He nodded and leaned his head on her collarbone with a happy sigh.  
  
“Gonna be honest,” Princess Borna walked over to them, her sister right behind, “I honestly expected you to throw the contest and go to her.”  
  
“I suspected that was your play. And I also knew that Rapunzel _really_ wanted to be on that trophy, so I made sure she got it. Besides,” Varian grinned, “my sister can take a little thump on the ground. You know how often she fell over in the tower we grew up in?”  
  
“ _Way_ too often.” Rapunzel giggled, and then they stopped hugging to hold up the flag together as people cheered.  
  
–  
  
“Congratulations, you two!” Queen Arianna smiled and hugged them both.  
  
“You know, I've been wondering something.” Eugene walked over to them. “Varian, _you're_ not a Princess...or even a girl. So...what are you going to have engraved on the trophy?”  
  
“Just my name.” Varian shrugged. “The funny thing is, it's...kind of a unisex name, so I don't blame them for being surprised to learn I was a boy, heh.”  
  
“Just your name, huh?” Eugene grinned. “Well, you'll stand out.”  
  
“Don't I always?” Varian smirked.  
  
Rapunzel smiled and hugged him.  
  
“Hey, Varian.” He looked over as Princess Salva walked over to them. “Just letting you know, if ever you change your mind, that offer is still open.”  
  
 _“If_ I ever change my mind, I'll let you know.” He grinned. “See you around, Princess.”  
  
She gave him a two-fingered salute and walked off.  
  
“Did you have fun?” Queen Arianna asked.  
  
“Loads!” Rapunzel beamed.  
  
“But, at the same time, we're eager to get back to our regular routine.” Varian nodded firmly, earning laughter from the other three.  
  
End

**Author's Note:**

> Undying loyalty and trust to the very end.
> 
> ((A/N: While working on this, I came to the realization that I made a little mistake timeline-wise in the early chapters of "The Moon Calls", so I need to go and adjust that. Should I rewrite "Light of the Moon", while I'm at it? I wrote so much of it from memory and shoddy transcripts.))


End file.
